The present invention relates to a self-proportional fluid metering device actuated by a pressurized fluid.
More in particular, the present invention relates to a fluid metering device of the abovementioned kind which in response to the flow of fluid in a conduit meters a predetermined quantity of fluid, possibly destined to be mixed with the fluid flowing in the conduit.
A specific field of use of the device according to the invention, reported as an example, is the metering of chlorine containing solutions in water conduits, operating so that downstream of the mixing point there is a constant chlorine concentration with the variation of the water flow in the main conduit.